


If Bucky had surrendered to the police

by Delt0ras



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Civil War, Alternate Universe - Civil War, Avengers aren't divided, Bucky turned himself in, Lawyer, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras
Summary: Bucky Barnes during his trial, if Steve had taken a different road and Civil War didn't happened.Of course it end well with Bucky not in jail for the rest of his life and the Avengers aren't divided.





	If Bucky had surrendered to the police

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I watched Civil War again and I still don't like the end :( So I wondered how it could have went and the idea of Bucky in trial (and winning) came to me a few times. So I had to write it down ...
> 
> English isn't my first langage so sorry if there are mistakes. Do not hesitate to point them out in a comment, it'll help me learn :)
> 
> Oh and I'm bad at creating names so the lawyer is call H. ^^'

"Nice to meet you I'm H, I'm your lawyer M.Barnes." introduced himself while sitting in front of Bucky.  
"Hello."

H put his case on the floor and his hands on the table, palms open and into Bucky's view. Showing he didn't have anything that may compromised him. This had become a habit from his long years of dealing with dangerous people : mafias, assasins, murderers, psycopathes...  
It was his way to show that he wasn't an enemy. Bucky regonized the gesture and imperceptly relax.

"So M.Barnes..."  
"Bucky." interruped.  
H made a cold smile and answered "We aren't close enought for that I'm afraid, I'll stick to M.Barnes. I have several questions for you, most are complicate and really long to answer so I'll began with the easiest. Do you remember everythig you've done while behind under Hydra's control ?"

This question made the guards, and Steve that was also in the room, tense. It made Bucky remember hurtful moments and may set him off control.  
But he did none of that.

"Most of it." whispered the soldier after some time.  
H, then, stand up and looked at the guards saying "I'll ask everyone to leave this room. For now on, it's a private meeting with my client. You too M.Rogers."

They hesitantly began to leave the room but their chief came in, displease 

"M.H, I don't remember accepting your candidature. Don't you have other cases going on ?"  
"The general approved it. I think you have the paper in your office if you judge it deserve your time. And no, I am not working on another case."  
Hurt in his pride, the military man continued "And the five murders in the docks ?"  
"Solve this morning. Anymore troubles Lieutenant ?"  
He couldn't find any because there wasn't any and he knew it too well. "Freaks always gather others freaks. Have fun saving criminals."  
"Well, it's only a question of point of view. Now I'll ask you to leave, again, and since I'm in good mood I'll let you go with insulting my client and myself in front of witnesses and during an ongoing investigation. Lieutenant." with a look that didn't accepted any further arguments.  
Everyone hurried to leave the room, apart for Steve that send worry looks to Bucky until H closed the door on his face.

"As you may have deduced, I'm a lawyer specialised in criminal cases, even if your is a little out of my usual range." explained H while inspecting the room to find hidden micros or cameras devices.  
"Seems like we're clear." He looked at Bucky, who had an expression like he wanted to ask something but didn't know how it will be received. "Go on, ask as many questions as you wish. I'm also here for that."  
"Why taking my case if it's no "in your range"?"  
"Apparently a friend of you begged a friend of mine, who pushed me into this case. And I must said the quintuple murders were getting boring, you on the contrary are quite something. And what can I said, I like the challenge. Glad to work with you M.Barnes."  with an obvious carnivorous smile that left Bucky wondering what to think of his lawyer.

And so the meeting continued until the military came to stop it three hours later.


End file.
